


Chamomile on Your Lovely Bottom

by Lilacsunsets



Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsunsets/pseuds/Lilacsunsets
Summary: Jaskier is a flirty and ridiculous bard, Geralt is a surly and serious Witcher. After a particularly awkward encounter at a local tavern, Geralt decides to address the issue in a more.... "hands-on" fashion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Buttercup and the Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	Chamomile on Your Lovely Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I've only watched The Witcher on Netflix, so I don't know anything outside of the TV canon. Hyped to read the books soon though! :)

“Geralt you are a moody git sometimes.” Jaskier grumbled. “Actually, no - scratch that. You’re a moody git all of the time.”  
Geralt didn’t so much as raise an eyebrow and simply continued walking back towards the clearing where he’d tied Roach.  
“Look, I didn’t mean to upset those men! How was I supposed to know that she was that big one’s daughter?” The bard gestured wildly. “Anyhow, I’m glad you could make them see sense.” He chuckled awkwardly and gently tapped his fist against Geralt’s muscular upper arm. Geralt turned slowly and Jaskier quickly stepped back.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”  
“No, you never do.” Geralt’s voice was infuriatingly calm, as ever, but there was a dangerous look in his eyes that made Jaskier fidget awkwardly.  
“Look. I’m sorry, alright? I can’t help it if big surly fellows like to pick fights with me!” Jaskier’s apology was anything but sincere. “You must understand!’  
Geralt snorted. “I understand that you’re perfectly willing to stir up trouble, then expect me to step in and clear up your mess.”  
Jaskier’s eyes went huge. “I’m sorry Geralt! I really am!” He stumbled in front of the Witcher. “I can make it up to you! I can uhhh..” He looked around desperately. “I can look after Roach!”  
“Don’t touch Roach.” Geralt cut down the idea as quickly as it had been uttered. “You’re being a fool Jaskier. You get into petty arguments with no view of the consequences. If you’re going to act like a child, I might as well treat you like one.” He grabbed a fistful of the bard’s embroidered collar and pulled him over towards a fallen tree and sat down.  
“Geralt, Geralt what are you doing I- ufff!”Geralt pulled the smaller man over his knee, winding him slightly.  
“As I said Jaskier, if you act like a child, I’ll treat you like one.” The Witcher pinned his companion with one burly arm while the bard struggled and spluttered.  
“Geralt please! I ca- AAH!” Geralt’s first smack made contact with Jaskier’s upturned behind. The Witcher’s aim was flawless and his calloused palm felt like it might as well have been made of stone.  
After about ten sturdy swats, Jaskier felt the Witcher yank at the top of his britches. One swift movement and they were down to his knees. The poet couldn’t stop himself from extending a hand out to try and cover his exposed backside, but it was futile as Geralt merely huffed and snatched it up in his huge palm.  
“Oh nooooooo” Jaskier buried his face in the crook of his elbow, feeling thoroughly ashamed and far too exposed. Swat after swat landed on his reddening bottom  
“Geraltttt!” The poet wailed. “Please stop!”  
“Will you stop provoking people every time we stop at a village?” Geralt slowed his pace slightly.  
“Yes!!” Jaskier wriggled, desperately trying to escape Geralt’s iron grip.  
“And will you take responsibility for your own actions from now on?”  
“Geralt please, can’t we just- AAAAHHH!” The rebuke was met with a particularly sharp flurry of swats targeting the undercurve of Jaskier’s bottom. “YES I’LL BEHAAAVEEE!”  
The Witcher landed one last strong smack, resulting in a yelp from Jaskier, before releasing the poet’s hand and gently patting the back of his head.  
“I’m sorry,” the poet whimpered. “I just got carried away. I didn’t mean for them to get angry.”  
“I know.” Geralt spoke softly, rubbing circles on his companion’s back. “You need to learn some self restraint. What will you do if one day I’m not there to help you?” Jaskier shuddered at the idea.  
Geralt patted his back firmly. “Up you get, there’s another inn a mile down this road. We’ll get a room for the night there instead.” Jaskier winced as he slowly stood, letting out a small gasp as Geralt pulled his britches up over his reddened behind.  
“Ow!” He pouted.  
“Don’t try to make me feel sorry for you.” The Witcher turned to untie Roach. “You know you deserved that.” Jaskier furrowed his brow and was considering voicing a protest when Geralt continued. “And if you stay out of trouble, I may even give you a bath and… how did you put it? ‘Rub chamomile on your lovely bottom’?”


End file.
